


Perfect

by kaibaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibaek/pseuds/kaibaek
Summary: Jongin makes everything better.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written and published for kaibaek day!  
> This is the first EXO fic I'm publishing and it's nothing but word vomit, but I hope you all still enjoy it.  
> Hopefully, I'll be able to write more kaibaek fics because the world seriously needs more of it!!  
> (+ my writing would hopefully improve too. hopefully.)
> 
> Inspired by Ed Sheeran's Perfect.

 

“Tell me something good.”

Baekhyun’s soft voice tickles the skin on Jongin’s neck, the two tangled around each other in a mess of blankets and pillows. For the past thirty minutes, Baekhyun had been bawling his eyes out and Jongin, being the timid person that he was, didn’t know what else to do but to hold him close and kiss his tears away.

He absolutely hated seeing Baekhyun cry. It sends a sharp stinging pain in his heart whenever he sees tears flow down his cheeks. It makes Jongin want to punch whatever it is made Baekhyun cry and he was never one to pick a fight with anyone or anything. What was even worse was that Baekhyun didn’t tell him why he was crying. He just came back to their apartment, tugged Jongin towards their bedroom and buried his face against his chest, staining Jongin’s shirt with warm tears.

Jongin hums in thought, his hand moving up and down the smaller boy’s back soothingly. “I finished my choreography today,” his voice is a little unsure, but it was the first thing that popped into his head and if Baekhyun wanted him to, he could talk about it all night long.

“Yeah?” Baekhyun looks up, his eyes, cheeks, and nose pink from all the crying. There’s a small smile tugging on his lips though and it makes Jongin feel a little better. “I’ll show it to you when you’re not busy.” He gives him a reassuring smile before leaning down to press a gentle kiss on the top of Baekhyun’s head.

Baekhyun hums a soft reply, “I’m not busy right now.” He’s looking up at Jongin expectantly, hoping he gets the message he’s trying to tell. His vision’s still a little blurry from the tears, so he uses the sleeve of his sweater to wipe them away.

Jongin moves down slightly until their foreheads meet and their noses touch. A soft chuckle escapes his lips.

“Should I dance for you then?”

Baekhyun nods vigorously, like a puppy asking for a treat.

“You always should.”

The corners of Jongin’s lips tug up into an even wider and brighter smile and he looks at Baekhyun like he’s the most precious thing in the world.

_I always do._

With a quick peck on the lips, Jongin untangles himself from the mess and hops out of bed. He throws his arms up above his head to stretch, leaning from side to side for a few beats.

Baekhyun sits up when Jongin does so, giving all of his attention to the talented man in front of him. Jongin recently landed a chance to perform in a really big event and Baekhyun knows how much time and hardwork Jongin had exerted for this one dance. Now, he’s given the golden opportunity to watch his solo before anyone ever could.

Except Jongin offers his hand to him and Baekhyun only blinks in confusion.

“What are you doing?” He rubs at his swollen eyes, tears gone and cheeks dry.

“Dance with me,” Jongin says, bright smile still on his face.

“But Jongin–”

Before Baekhyun could protest, Jongin already has him out of bed and up on his feet, arms safely around his waist. Baekhyun’s cheeks stain a deeper red than his cheeks and his nose and he’s too flustered to notice that Jongin had already played a song, beginning to sway left and right.

_I found a love for me_

_Darling, just dive right in_

 

Jongin has his eyes staring right at Baekhyun’s own. Baekhyun swallows thickly, already feeling overwhelmed by Jongin’s actions and to think he’s only getting started. Jongin then reaches for Baekhyun’s hand, their fingers lacing together. A soft expression shows on his face as he sings along to a few words.

_Follow my lead_

 

Jongin slowly teaches Baekhyun how to dance a simple waltz, making sure to go at the right pace whilst still moving along with the song.

 

_We were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

 

Baekhyun smiles when he gets a hang of it, feeling proud of himself that he actually learned how to dance a classic without words to guide him, only Jongin’s movements.

And it was always just like that, Baekhyun realizes.

Jongin is quiet and reserved, but he lets his actions speak louder than anything. He communicates through the littlest things he does, from his gentle kisses to his stern scoldings. Baekhyun can tell just by the way Jongin looks at him how much he cares for him, how much he loves him.

 

_Darling, just kiss me slow_

_Your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes, you’re holding mine_

Baekhyun presses closer to Jongin, enjoying his warmth, his presence, all the bad thoughts disappearing as he basks in Jongin’s beauty.

“I look like a mess,” he laughs softly. His eyes are still puffy, his nose is still clogged and runny, and his hair is tousled in every direction.

Jongin only shakes his head before resting his forehead against Baekhyun’s and humming along to the music.

 

_Darling, you look perfect tonight_

 

Baekhyun forgets how to breathe for a moment. If they were talking about perfection, surely it would be Jongin and not him. Jongin who goes out of his way just to make Baekhyun smile. Jongin who’s sweet and hardworking and charming and amazing in every way. Jongin who proves Baekhyun’s life is worth living just as long as he’s there by his side.

 

_We are still kids, but we’re so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we’ll be alright this time_

 

Jongin sends Baekhyun a playful wink before bringing his right arm up above his head and twirling Baekhyun around. Baekhyun panics a little, mostly because he was unprepared and causes him to stumble. Jongin catches him though, his hold on Baekhyun gentle, yet firm. He’s always there to catch Baekhyun.

 

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be mine, I’ll be your man_

_I see my future in your eyes_

They stay still for a moment, quietly staring into each other’s eyes. It takes Baekhyun’s breath away, how Jongin looks at him with so much passion, how Jongin handles him with utmost care, how Jongin could make any situation better in an instant.

 

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And he looks perfect_

Jongin is the first person to move. He gently cups Baekhyun’s cheeks, inching his face closer and closer to until he could feel Baekhyun’s warm breath against his skin. He stops right before their lips could meet and whispers, pouring out all his feelings into 3 simple words.

“I love you.”

Baekhyun starts crying again.

Jongin is more than willing to wipe Baekhyun’s tears away.

“ _I love you._ ”

He repeats, with much more passion and conviction.

_No, I don’t deserve it_

_You look perfect tonight_

 

Baekhyun captures Jongin’s lips in a firm kiss.

“I love you too.”


End file.
